gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You, en español Mi vida apestaría sin ti, es una canción presentada en el episodio Sectionals. Es cantada por todos los chicos de New Directions, y Rachel hace los solos. Mientras que en el episodio, la cancion es un dueto entre Finn y Rachel, en la pista del CD, los solos de Tina son agregados. Esta canción tiene algo único y original con respecto a las demás: la coreografía consiste en diferentes coreografías utilizadas previamente en otras canciones, como en: Hair/Crazy in Love, Last Name, Jump,Hate on Me, Single Ladies, I Say a Little Prayer, It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, You Can't Always Get What You Want, Keep Holding On, Push It, Bust a Move, You Keep Me Hangin' On, y Proud Mary. Además de estar incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2, esta canción también es parte del videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Kelly Clarkson. Contexto de la canción Es cantada para el Sr. Schuester por los chicos al final del episodio Sectionals, ya que él no pudo estar allí debido a su descalificación por aceptar los colchones en el episodio Mattress. Will se da cuenta durante la canción lo cerca que está de perder a Emma para siempre, quien ha decidido renunciar a su cargo como consejera escolar. Will sale corriendo de la sala de música por los pasillos del McKinley High hasta encontrar a Emma. Esta es la canción que se escucha durante el primer beso entre Will y Emma. The Glee Project 2 Esta cancion Es la tarea de la semana Vulnerability que cantan los participantes de The Glee Project 2 frente al mentor de la semana, quien Fue Cory Monteith. La Ganadora de la semana fue Nellie Letra Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Rachel con New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (New Directions: My life) Would suck (New Directions: Would suck) Without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel con Finn: I know that I've got issuesBut you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you Rachel con New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly, My life (New Directions: My life) Would suck (New Directions: Would suck) Without you. Tina (con Rachel): Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But (I can't let you go, yeah) Tina con New Directions: La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la Rachel con New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Rachel: Now, yeah) Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (Rachel con New Directions: My life) Would suck (Rachel con New Directions: Would suck) Without you 'Cause we belong (Rachel: Yeah) Together now yeah (Rachel: Together now) Forever united here somehow, You got a piece of me and honestly, My life (Rachel con New Directions: My life) Would suck (Rachel con New Directions: Would suck) Without you Recepción de la crítica Raymund Flandez del Wall Street Journal elogió la presentación final del episodio, de "My Life Would Suck Without You", refiriéndose a ella como "bastante inteligente, y una de esas que logran mostrar lo especiales que son estos chicos". Poniewozik sintió que el haber usado un conjunto de coreografías previamente utilizadas como "una brillante forma de repasar todos los momentos de la temporada, recordándole a los fans no solo lo que vimos en Glee, sino también lo que estos disparatados chicos han descubierto en ellos mismos". Curiosidades *En algunas partes de la canción se repiten pasos de números musicales de episodios anteriores. *En la versión de estudio se escucha la voz de Jenna (Tina) en la canción, sin embargo sus solos son cortados en la versión presentada en la serie, inclusive en los versos donde canta con Lea, solo la voz de Lea se escucha. *En la versión acapella se nota la voz de Rachel como solista y al mismo tiempo haciendo notas altas, algo similar pasa en Take a Bow. Pasos repetidos En algunas partes de la canción se repiten pasos de otros números musicales de los episodios anteriores, los pasos repetidos son: *Sombreros de vaqueros como en Last Name. *Mercedes cantando arriba de una silla como en Hate On Me *Los chicos saltando como en Jump. *Santana, Quinn y Brittany bailando la coreografía de I Say a Little Prayer. *Las chicas moviendo las manos como en Halo/Walking on Sunshine. *Los chicos moviendo los hombros como en It's My Life/Confessions. *Una pareja pasando en dos filas de personas como en Somebody to Love. *Los chicos uno adelante de otro mientras forman dos filas como en Keep Holding On. *Las chicas golpeándose los muslos y subiendose arriba de los chicos como en Push It. *Los chicos en posición pensativa como en Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat. *Santana bajando con las piernas separadas como en Halo/Walking on Sunshine. *Brittany sacudiendo la cabeza como Hair/Crazy In Love. *Artie levantando su silla como en Proud Mary. *Tina, Kurt y Brittany bailando la coreografía de Single Ladies. Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|290 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sectionals Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Trios